Akana Uzumaki
by Ashikage
Summary: Fem Naru. Don't have summary for the story. Reason why is in the first chapter. Rated T for Teen but rating is subject to change. Just Read and Review. HIATUS


It's me, Ashikage bringing to you chapter one of the story _**Akana Uzumaki**_ that I typed up while having a headache. Don't have much to say really. Just read and review.

Ashikage signing off.

Edit: _**Sorry I forgot to include the disclaimer, heh heh.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of Naruto or Asura Cryin'.**_

Akana Uzumaki

Chapter One

Akana Uzumaki woke up to another normal day in Konoha. The sun was shining brightly through her window and the birds were chirping happily outside. It certainly brought her peace. If only she was like the other students at Konoha Ninja Academy. For you see she wasn't like the other academy students. She was like any other person in Konoha, but there was a key difference. Her arms and legs as well as her back were all made with robotic parts. She was potentially a combination of cybernetics and human making her a cyborg. She was relatively tall for her age standing at around 6'2" and wore a very interesting outfit. She would always wear a black tank top that showed a bit of belly, a pair of black shorts that went just above her knee and looked to be skin tight, a pair of black buckled combat boots, and a very interesting trench coat that went to her ankles and was also black. She also had long purple hair in memory of her sensei. There was a long zipper on the back of her trench coat which would open up and reveal a solid black metallic back that was very smooth and looked to have parts for a pair of wings to come from her back. After the pair was out two more wings would then pop out. A four foot Katana was placed squarely between her shoulders and went down to her knees. Surprisingly the katana was never affected when her back transformed into a pair of wings with a pair small jet engines in between them.

Akana was a technical genius among the other academy students and that was unmatched by anyone around. So how would that be put into the situation of Ninja battling, well that was simple, you didn't need to fight with ninja arts all the time when you have tech to fight with. But still she was taught in the ninja arts just in case her tech would even fail. She was thirteen and with the height she was at now, she shouldn't even be that tall in the first place nor have a sexy hourglass figure and J cup breasts that suited her figure very well. But when you're an Uzumaki and train your butt off all your life you tend to hit an early puberty and she was an Uzumaki who had trained since she was six years old thus hitting an early puberty.

Well she might as well get ready for the graduation day. She chuckled evilly at the thought of them seeing her like this when they normally saw a 4'3" thirteen year old girl with an orange jumpsuit on her. God she hated that thing. It made her stick out like a sore thumb and simply said "Here I am come kill me". Now the gloves were off, the Naru Uzumaki that they knew her so well has become the real Naru Uzumaki or should I say Akana Uzumaki.

She got out of bed and opened her window. She smelled the crisp clean air of Konoha. She opened her eyes and gave a sadistic smile that would rival Anko's. All across Konoha every person felt a chill go up their spines. Konoha, Akana Uzumaki is back!

She stepped into the shower after having taking off her clothes and started to wash up. A few minutes later she was clean and put on her new outfit she had been saving for this such occasion (The outfit mentioned in the first paragraph). It was the outfit from her old sensei Shuri Kurosaki. She was the one who taught her everything about technology. Too bad she died on a mission. At least that's what she was told, but that story's for another time.

She pulled on her boots and buckled them before she lifted her head with another sadistic smile. "Let's do this." She said before she stood up grabbing her trench coat and putting it on. She started walking to her window and then broke into a full on sprint before a pair of wings transformed from her back and she started flying towards the window before busting through. The shattered glass fell onto anyone below her apartment window. The sound of the two jet engines echoed across Konoha scarring anybody into thinking the Kyuubi was back but that wasn't the case as they didn't feel any killing intent being spread across the village. Still the Anbu remained on guard.

As for Akana, she was having so much fun. Her cloak flapped in the wind as she moved at the speed of sound across the village. The dust on the streets kicked up even when she was twenty feet in the air and blew up skirts worn by any lady on the streets. "Woohoo!" She yelled over the loud roar of her jets. She spread her arms wide as she started twirling in the air. "Yeah!" She cried out. She pulled up and went high into the sky where she could see the entirety of Konoha. She started doing all kinds of tricks while in the sky and it seemed to attract the attention of everyone on the ground as they saw smoke up in the sky. They formed letters of a name. Slowly it started spelling out A-k-a-n-a U-z-u-m-a-k-i.

In his office Sarutobi couldn't help but chuckle at the name not many knew. He had heard the sonic boom and ordered his anbu to not do anything as he knew who exactly made that noise. "Oh Akana, you finally decided to be brave enough to show your true colors huh." He chuckled as he saw the letters forming up. He turned back to his calligraphy where he would finish writing kanji. He loved doing calligraphy. It helped him have a peace of mind and always got him through the day. "Oh Akana." He said solemnly.

Meanwhile Akana had finished spelling her name and admired her work with pride. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a pair of black glasses with the bottom half having a rim to it. These were the same kind as her sensei's when she was travelling around with her and it was the closest thing she could remember her by. After doing a few more tricks in the sky Akana decided that it was time to go to the ground and surprise her sensei and, she giggled, her classmates. She put the glasses over her eyes and took a nose dive. She rapidly descended in altitude and she pulled up at the last second. The dust kicked up behind her. She flew low to the streets and took sharp turns before she increased her altitude and aimed her body directly for the window, where the rest of her class was.

Iruka opened the door to the classroom that belonged to his former students and would eventually belong to his future students. He smiled as he laid eyes over the students he taught and noticed something or someone was missing. He counted each person and noticed Naru was missing. "Anybody know where Naru's at?" he asked and just as they were about to answer a loud crash from the window and wall came forth sending dust and debris into the room. A dust cloud had formed around the room and was gradually dispersing. "I'm right here, sensei." They all heard footsteps letting them know that their classmate and his student was here. Funny thing though, she sounded much older than she was supposed to be. The smoke began to clear and revealed a bit of Akana. They saw a bit of her flapping coat and some of her clothing and the black wings on her back. The smoke cleared out through the opening in the wall and it revealed a new Naru, though that wasn't her actual name.

"And Sensei…" She paused and Iruka looked at her. "Yes?" He asked. "It's Akana." Her metallic wings folded up giving her a nice smooth back. A few minutes passed and Akana was feeling a bit uncomfortable. She walked towards Iruka and whispered, "Don't you have something to do?" into his ear. He snapped out of his stunned look by shaking his head and stood tall. He was amazed to see Akana standing just bit taller than him.

He cleared his throat getting the class' attention. "Well this may be unexpected but anyway, onto my speech." He pulled out some note cards that had his speech on them. Akana just stood next to him while he started reading off his speech. "You all have shown exceptional skill from your years in the academy. You all are very skilled ninja and I'm happy to say, that you all, are ninja of Konohagakure no Sato. After you leave this academy with your teammates, you will be the next generation of Konoha Shinobi and Kunoichi. You will learn throughout your career as a ninja that you can achieve your goals if you have your Will of Fire burning brightly within your soul. Now I will assign you to your teams. Team one is…" Akana just tuned Iruka out as she looked over her classmates that could very well be on her team.

There was Sasuke, a total prick with a stick rubbed so far up his ass, there was Sakura, a total fan girl but has good potential, Hinata, no matter when she tried to talk to her she would always faint but showed a great amount of potential as a ninja, Kiba, while a prick like Sasuke he at least had morals, Choji, really nice kid, always ate a lot but that was due to the amount of chakra the Akamichi's would need for their techniques, Shikamaru, while a lazy ass he was a damn good strategist. It certainly showed as she had beaten him a couple of times at Shogi but that was due to having to adapt to his very well thought up strategy. Ino, a fan girl like Sakura but also showed potential, she just needed to focus more on her training than her looks. Shino, though he was scary to the other females, she wasn't and was even fascinated with his colony and even had a chance to study one of his colony bugs, he was always quiet but showed he had great skill with long range attacks. And then there was her. She was the tech specialist, but also a strategist, and excelled in long range weaponry better than Tenten who was part of the graduating class last year.

She was exceptional at close to mid-range combat and could even give Guy a run for his money when training. She chuckled at the thought of beating him in a race around Konoha with a two ton boulder on their backs. He had to pay for her Ramen, which emptied his wallet and then some. She wouldn't ever forget that look in his eyes. It was one of absolute horror. 'Poor Guy.' She thought solemnly. 'Never'll be the same again.' She focused back into what Iruka was saying when she heard her name being called out.

"Team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha…" Some of the females had hopeful looks in their eyes. "Sakura Haruno…" The girls looked down dejected while Sakura cried out, "Yes, true love prevails Ino-pig." She pumped her fist in the air. Akana smirked at Sasuke's look of horror. 'Serves you right, you ungrateful prick.' "And Akana Uzumaki." Now it was her turn to look horrified. She cracked her knuckles while whispering, "That old man is gonna get it." Said Old Man was in his office reading his Icha Icha when he felt a chill go up his spine. 'I get the feeling Akana's gonna get me.' He quickly went to his safe room… if he had a safe room. 'Looks like I'm gonna have to build one. Nah.' And he just went back to reading his precious.

Meanwhile Iruka had just finished making the teams and said, "Your senseis will be here shortly. Once again you have all done well as academy students. You'll go through those doors of the academy as ninja. Good luck." And with that he left the room through the door on his left. "Hey dobe…" She turned to Sasuke, the one with said stick up his ass. "Why don't you take off that henge. You look stupid." Big mistake. She smiled and disappeared and reappeared in front of Sasuke with his neck in her hand. She threw him into the chalk board. He hit the board, and then he fell to the ground. She was walking towards her downed teammate and crouched. She whispered into his ear, "Don't ever call me Dobe." She paused and said, "And this isn't a henge." She stood up from her crouched position and walked over to the door. She had a feeling who their sensei was gonna be. Who else had Team Seven assigned to them and yet always failed them.

She opened the door and stepped out leaving the room. While walking through the halls she passed a masked man whom she smirked at. Said man frowned under her mask. She stopped and said, "Showing up early huh, Kakashi-senpai." Said man stopped. He chuckled, "No, just getting lost on the road of life." She smirked. "Just like you Kakashi-senpai." He smirked. "Its sensei to you, Akana." "Nope just senpai." And she continued walking leaving the somewhat annoyed and amused Kakashi behind.

About three hours later Akana was heading back to the academy after having some lunch and a talk with her Hokage, who by the way was sent to the hospital with several broken ribs, a broken tibia, several bullets lodged in his stomach, a broken femur, and a broken arm. She had to carry him with her to the Konoha Hospital, which she flew to just to scare the man even further. Needless to say, he had learned his lesson. After her meeting with old man and after taking him to the hospital she was walking around Konoha just killing some time. All the while she was getting curious glances as well as hateful glares aimed at her from some of the villagers. She just brushed them off as a 'they'll learn their lesson eventually' kind of thing. Though the curious glances were a nice touch.

So after two hours of walking Akana was back in the academy classroom while waiting for her sensei. Sakura had asked her in a rather loud and annoying screech, "Where have you been?" when she had walked in the room. "Just killing some time." She replied boringly. She suddenly turned her head towards the door. "Come on Kakashi-senpai." The door immediately opened with a bored looking Kakashi who had an irritated look in his eye. "Haven't I told you not to call me that already?" He asked. Akana smirked at him while crossing her arms. "About the billionth time already." She said sarcastically. She leaned back and put a hand on her hip.

Kakashi just shook his head and looked at the other two genin. "Meet me on the roof." He disappeared in a puff of smoke. She looked at the other two. "Well…" She said pulling out her wings. "You heard the man. Meet him on the roof." With that she took off and blasted through the opening she had made three hours earlier leaving the other two to walk up the stairs. Up on the roof, Kakashi didn't have to wait long before he saw Akana land in front of him. He quickly formulated a plan to stop her from calling him senpai. "Hey Akana." "Yeah senpai." "Let's play rock paper, scissors. If I win you have to stop calling me senpai." She looked giddy with excitement. "Oh a game of chance. I like those games. If I win I get to call you senpai." He groaned. "But also you have to buy me ramen for a month." He groaned even more. "Ready." He said. "Set." She said. "Go." He said. He threw rock and she threw paper. He looked up at her. "Best three out of five." "You're on." He threw scissors and she threw rock. He groaned. They played again. This time he threw paper and she threw scissors. "Damn it!" he cried out. "Looks like I win Kashi." Akana said confidently.

Five minutes later Sakura and Sasuke were coming up the stairs to the roof looking exhausted. Akana sweat dropped looking at the two. 'They need to get in better shape.' Was all she thought of the two at the moment. "You need to get in better shape." Said Kakashi. Akana couldn't help but let out a laugh. "You took the words right out of my mouth senpai." Kakashi groaned. While Sakura and Sasuke got a moment to catch their breath there new sensei said, "Now that we're all here I think it's about time we introduce ourselves." He walked over to the railing and leaned against it. Sakura and Sasuke took a few more minutes to catch their breath and then went to sit on the stone steps while Akana leaned against a stone pillar.

"How would we do that sensei?" asked Sakura. Kakashi eye smiled and said, "Oh you know names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future." Sakura still not understanding asked, "Why don't you show us how sensei?" He just eye smiled and said, "Hmm. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes…dislikes…hobbies…dreams…are none of your business." The two on the steps scowled. 'All we learned was his name.' was what Sakura thought. Akana merely looked annoyed.

"Pinky we'll start with you." Kakashi said pointing to the pinkette. Sakura growled before saying, "My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes…" Sakura glances towards Sasuke. "My hobbies are…" She once again glanced at Sasuke a hopeful look in her eyes. "My dream is…" Once again glances at Sasuke and squeals. "I hate Ino-pig and Na…" A speeding blur of yellow light zoomed across and a loud bang echoed. They looked over at Akana who had somehow conjured up a machine gun that had steaming barrel. She was holding her arm towards Sakura, palm up and her other hand on the barrel. "Don't call me that if you know what's good for you." She said with an evil glint in her eyes and a smirk on her face. 'Jeez, I think someone's spending too much time with Anko.' Was what Kakashi thought of the purple haired girl.

"Ma ma, Akana, no need to scare them." He said as the two were behind him with Akana glaring at them with hate. Akana made the gun disappear into her arm and had a sheepish look on her face while she rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry Kakashi-senpai." The other two went back to their seats on the steps. "Now broody emo kid, your next." Said kid looked up at him and glared. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Said Sasuke coolly. 'Prick.' Thought Akana. Sakura looked at him with hearts in her eyes. **"Go Sasuke!" **shouted inner Sakura. "I don't have many likes, I have a lot of dislikes including obnoxious fan girls." He mumbled that last part. "I don't have any hobbies and my dream… it's more of an ambition. It's to kill a certain man… and resurrect my clan." 'Just what I feared. He's an avenger. Why did the council put him on my team… oh yeah… the Sharingan.' Kakashi shook his head. 'Goddamn council.' He thought bitterly.

"And now the evil lady." He narrowly dodged a bullet aimed at his head. He could see Akana once again had another gun out from her arm which she did so kindly to make it go back in. She folded her arms and her trench coat blew in the wind as did her hair and the sun shining passed her head giving her the look of a goddess. "My name is Akana Uzumaki." She said proudly. "I like to train and visit my sensei's, mother's and father's graves, and I like to tend my garden." One would not think of Akana to tend a garden but here she was saying that she liked to do it. She closed her eyes. "My dislikes are having to call on a power not my own." She said cryptically. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. 'Could she be talking about the Kyuubi.' He had no idea that she wasn't talking about the Kyuubi but something else entirely. "My hobbies are tending the garden in my apartment, flying around in the air, and watching the clouds go by just to pass the time." Across Konoha a certain Nara sneezed. "My dream is to become the person my _deceased _sensei wanted me to be and maybe one day settle down some place far off and live the rest of my life in peace with a husband and two or three kids." 'Ah so being Hokage of Konoha isn't your dream. Though your new one is nice to have.' Kakashi thought eye smiling. 'Sensei you would be proud.' He thought looking up at the sky.

"Ok now that introductions are out of the way we're going to have a little survival training, just between the four of us." Sakura raised her hand. "Yes Sakura." He said calling on her. "Sensei we've already done survival training in the academy." He smiled. "Oh but this exercise is to see if your ready to become genin or not." He began to smile and Akana didn't like it. "C'mon 'Kashi spit it out." She snapped at him. "If I told you you'd freak." He said laughing like an idiot. Akana put a hand on her katana and within a second she had Kakashi pinned to the floor with her Katana on her neck. To Sakura and Sasuke it looked like she had teleported. One moment she was next to the pillar and the next she was on top of her sensei with a katana at his neck.

'I didn't even see her.' Was what Kakashi thought. "Kakashi…" She said making an evil smirk. She bent down to his ear and whispered, "If you don't tell us, I'll make sure those precious books of yours never come into your hands." His eyes widened. She let a chuckle as she got off of Kakashi and helped him back to his feet. Once that was done she put her katana back in its sheathe making an audible clicking sound.

"There's a 66.6% chance of failure during this exercise." He said grudgingly looking back at Akana and the look on their faces was priceless well at least from the emo kid and his follower. Akana, she was grinning like an idiot. Despite what she was doing he continued, "And you'll be sent back to the academy." Now it was Akana's turn to freak but that shocked look was gone within an instant and she turned away from them. "We'll meet tomorrow at Training Ground 7 at 5:00am. Don't eat breakfast, you'll puke if you do." He disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Well…" She turned towards the group. "I need to prepare." Her wings folded it out of her back and she turned away from Sakura and Sasuke. "Ja ne." She gave them a mock salute before taking off from the roof.

That night Akana was practicing her Kenjutsu Katas for her team's survival training tomorrow. She was in a clearing with lots of trees and a few boulders here and there and large pieces of boulder that had clean slices making anyone suggest that they were cut. But those cuts were from her katana. It may not look like much on the outside but inside it's a very dense material made to cut through even the strongest of objects such as metal. She had inherited it from her sensei who had wanted to pass on her legacy to an apprentice.

She finished up her Katas by slicing through a nearby boulder with her katana. She put her katana back in its sheathe that was situated across her back and breathed out while opening her eyes. "You can come out now." She heard an "EP" from across the clearing and a girl with purple colored hair came walking out. Akana immediately took note of the dark brown eyes. The girl wore a bright white kimono with a bunch of purple flowers on it. Suddenly Akana got an image of her sensei just by looking at the young girl. She seemed to have frightened look on her face and her eyes were red from tears. Akana walked up to the girl and bent down on one knee and said, "Are you alright little one?" She asked the young girl.

The young girl looked into her eyes and saw the kindness in them. "What's your name, little one?" Akana asked and the young girl replied, "Aki." Aki ran up to Akana and hugged her. That very moment Akana had shocked look on her face. The girl was crying again and calling her mommy. It saddened Akana as she hadn't had a mother or a father to care for her when she was young. Akana slowly rapped her arms around the girl and smiled and said, "Don't worry, Little Aki, mommy's here for you." She said in a low but kind voice and the girl cried even harder.

That night Akana took the sleeping Aki around the village to see if she had any parents. She checked every house and neighborhood but none knew who the girl was. She kept looking for several more hours and stopped well into the morning. This is where we find Akana waking up from her beeping alarm clock, which she kindly cut into pieces with her katana. This morning Akana was in very bad mood. This was because she had stayed up late looking for Aki's parents and had to deal with a crying six year old. Nevertheless she got out of bed and went to check on Aki who was still asleep in her room across the hall. Akana walked down the hall and into the kitchen where she got on the stove and fixed her and Aki some breakfast. It was bacon, eggs, and toast; one of her favorites. Akana also took some time to make her some coffee after she let out a monstrous yawn.

Five minutes later and she heard Aki open her door and come running down the hall and into the kitchen. Akana laughed as Aki was watching the bacon and eggs sizzling in the pan and the toast toasting in the toaster. She was eyeing it like a cat eyes a mouse and waiting to pounce until the right moment. Akana got up from the table she was sitting at and proceeded to fix her and Aki a plate of the stuff. She told Aki to sit at the table while she brought it over to the young girl. After setting down the plate Aki immediately dug into the bacon and eggs and toast. She sat down with her plate and started eating. She ate her food slowly but also watched as Aki wolfed it down in seconds. After she was done eating she got Aki ready to go the academy and after that was done she herself ready. She checked the clock and noticed it said 7:45am. She still had another fifteen minutes before she had to arrive. During those fifteen minutes Akana dropped Aki off at the academy and set off to the training ground.

She arrived at the training ground via her wings and saw that Kakashi had arrived before she did. Using the element of surprise she snuck up behind him until she was merely a few feet away. She made sure to mask her chakra so he wouldn't detect her. She unsheathed her sword as Kakashi was talking to the two genin who hadn't yet taken notice of the purple haired woman. She stabbed Kakashi through the back and she heard the shocked screams of her teammates. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and in his place was a wooden stump. She smirked and cut the log in two like it was tissue paper. Both halves fell to the ground making a small cloud of dust rise up.

She felt suddenly felt a kunai at her neck. "You almost had me Akana. Almost." She heard Kakashi say in her ear. She smirked and he gasped as he felt her katana aimed at his neck and she was the one who had it there. "It looks like I have you now, senpai." He sighed in defeat. "I guess you do. Now could you get this blade away from my neck." Akana took her blade from his neck and put it back in its sheathe and she backed away from him. He then proceeded to tell his students, "Now for the exercise." He pulled out a clock and put it on one of the stumps. "This clock, is set to go off at noon." He pulled out two bells.

"You see these bells?" He asked them. They nodded. "Sensei there is only two." He smiled under his mask. "Very perceptive Sakura. You see, two of you will pass while the other fails and is sent back to the academy." "Sent back…" Sakura started, "To the Academy." Finished Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at his hands. 'I mustn't fail. I need to beat my brother.' He thought his hands becoming fists. 'I must pass this exercise. Akana can go back to the academy for all I care.' Was what Sakura thought. Kakashi attached the bells to his belt. "You must come at me with the intent to kill, otherwise you won't get the bells." He looked at his students and noticed they were tense. However Akana wasn't tense. She had her hand on her katana and she was calm and collected. He smiled. 'Just how a shinobi should be when on the battlefield.' Were his thoughts. "Three…" He noticed Sakura's and Sasuke's muscles tense up even more. "Two…" He eye Akana carefully while being aware of the other two. "One…" The three disappeared and Kakashi reached out with his sensory skills and noticed an anomaly. He couldn't sense Akana's chakra but he could Sasuke's and Sakura's.

'This could be dangerous.' He reached for his pocket on his hip and pulled out an orange book. From her position in the sky Akana had an irritated look in her eyes. 'How dare he bring that smut with him.' "How dare he." She whispered. She would deal with this personally. Akana took a straight nose dive towards Kakashi. She stretched out her arms and a portal in space and time opened up before each of them. Suddenly two long cannons appeared both portals and attached themselves to her arms. These cannons were five feet long and had a 50mm bore to them. She could press the small triggers on the grip sticking out of them. The portals closed and Akana brought her arms to her sides and sped up her velocity.

Kakashi meanwhile was fighting Sasuke. He dodged a punch aimed at his chest and deflected another. Sasuke seemed to be getting irritated that he couldn't even hit the Jonin. Not something a Shinobi should doing. Kakashi had already put Sakura down via a Genjutsu. Though when he had heard her scream he thought he may have done a little too much. That was before he started fighting Sasuke. Suddenly there was a sonic boom above them. Sasuke used the distraction to perform his Fireball Jutsu. Kakashi dodged said fireball with the use of the replacement technique. What was in his place was a smoldering pile of splintered wood.

Akana pulled up as soon as she saw the fireball and hovered next to Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke-teme." Sasuke looked beside him and noticed Akana hovering right next to him but with strange looking weapons on her arms. "What are those?" He asked pointing to the cannons on her arms. "Oh these. These are cannons. They fire a 100lb projectile at speeds of up to 1,000 meters per second and only get to have them." She boasted. "Heads up." She knocked him to the side and fired her right arm's cannon. The blast from the cannon looked powerful enough to blow Sasuke's arm off. The projectile was heading straight at Kakashi who had to pull a last ditch effort to replace himself with another log which got disintegrated. The projectile kept tearing through trees until it eventually hit the ground and caused a small mushroom cloud to rise up.

"That…" She gestured to the cloud. "Is the power of these weapons on my arms here." Sasuke looked on in awe while Kakashi had a bead of sweat going down his cheek. 'If that hit me, I would've been dead within seconds.' He was up in a tree several hundred yards away from them. Akana searched around while using her chakra to find her sensei. She smirked and aimed her cannon and fired again. Kakashi's eyes widened and quickly performed a Kawarimi no jutsu to save himself from the destruction of that projectile. "Oh no you don't!" She yelled and several rocket pods appeared from her arms and legs. "Hyaa!" She shouted and several rockets were fired from them and homed in and Kakashi who had to use Kawarimi to avoid those other projectiles. He was doing his best to conserve as much chakra as possible but those weapons Akana was using were tiring him out.

"Sasuke…" Said raven haired boy turned towards the purpled haired woman. "Distract him while I get Sakura." "Hai." He complied as he took off after Kakashi. He had no intention of being on her bad side. Akana meanwhile went off to look for Sakura as she took to the skies to locate the pinkette. She flew low just above the tree line and managed to spot a pink tuft of hair in the bushes not very far off. She dove below the tree line and took Sakura in her arms at high speeds and quickly ascended above the trees. She could tell that Sakura was out of it. 'Must be a Genjutsu.' With quick mutter of Kai Sakura woke up from her Genjutsu induced state. The first thing she noticed was she was moving above the trees at a very high speed. She felt herself being held by not Sasuke but Akana. Akana looked at Sakura and was also focusing on the direction she was going.

Akana focused on finding Sasuke and Kakashi with the help of chakra sensory ability. She scanned the whole training ground and managed to find the two though Sasuke was buried neck deep in earth. If Akana were to guess it would have to be an earth type jutsu Kakashi had used on the poor boy. She also noticed Kakashi standing above him. She took Sakura under her arm which caused her to shriek. Akana ignored her and took aim. She fired two shots.

Kakashi only managed to hear the shots second before they hit and had to pull a fast one. Two loud booms echoed across the clearing suggesting the two shots hit the ground. Sasuke couldn't protect himself from the blast as his arms were in the ground. Thus his face was covered with black smoke. Akana landed next to him and dropped Sakura to the ground. Sakura got a moment to catch her breath while Akana made her weapons disappear via wormholes. She raised her and smashed the ground with her fist making it crack and break apart with such force that it looked like she was using Tsunade's super strength.

Sasuke climbed out of the cracked earth and stood next to Akana. Sakura stood up after having gotten her breath back and was next to Akana. She raised her arm and slowly unsheathed her katana. "Follow my league." She said to the two and her wings folded into her back. She took her left hand and took out a Shinto blade from her coat and held it in a reverse grip. She took a stance with her katana held forward and her Shinto held off to the side. She sped off towards Kakashi with Sakura and Sasuke. From there the exercise was finished with Kakashi being pinned to the ground by Akana. His arms were held down by small openings in the fabric of space and time an ability only being used by Akana.

Sakura and Sasuke had taken the bells from Kakashi and thought Akana was going back to the academy. In the end there thoughts were proven wrong as Kakashi had said that they all had passed his test.

….

As I said in the above authors note I typed this up while having a headache. And once again Read & Review.

Ashikage signing off.


End file.
